pleasure
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: this is the two part sequel to wonder
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure 

Note: this is the sequel to Wonder.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru X Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Warning: **Lemon ahead! I repeat! Lemon Ahead!**

Sesshoumaru had behaved. He had done everything that Naraku had ever asked of him. And still, the Spider refused to treat him.

He hadn't attacked said spider at his own castle. He hadn't tried to kill anyone. And anything, and everything that was asked of him, was done.

Yeah right. Naraku wouldn't be so lucky.

On the contrary, Sesshoumaru, like the spoiled demon lord he was, was always-and-evermore increasingly demanding. He refused to eat, unless everything was the way he wanted it. He didn't eat certain foods. He didn't eat certain foods certain ways. If it didn't look like something he'd ever tasted, he was apprehensive to even TRY it. No, that would mean he would have to bend a little, and, as Naraku was noticing, the lord seemed to LIKE being rigid.

So there they were now, sitting in the dining room, the chef once again crying because of Sesshoumaru's critiquing on his cooking. 'We should probably go to the west now.' Naraku thinks. 'Or else I won't have a chef very much longer.' "We're going to be going to the west now, Chief.' Naraku loved that man's name. It was funny with a title as well. Chef Chief…he couldn't help the chuckle that came at the thought. "We won't need anything for our travels, as we should be there by dinner time tomorrow, that is, if SOMEONE can get up on time." Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. "Yea, yea, I'll be up" she indignantly spits; then exits. Sesshoumaru seemed to be pondering something, then:

"Would you happen to have anymore of the orange fish that you served for breakfast?" he questioned the chef. "Why?" the chef seemed to be suspicious of his intentions. "I liked it." Was the simple answer.

He liked it. That seemed to have made the chef's day, as he went to go see if there was anymore left. He didn't have anymore, but it was simple enough to make. And, therefore, that is what he made for the lord. And, therefore, that is what Sesshoumaru decided upon eating. Nothing more, nothing less. He simply ate it. That was all he seemed to want, as he got up from the table as soon as his plate was empty. Naraku could already see this was going to be a long journey, and a possibly even longer stay at the western palace. How could he have gotten himself into this predicament? "You just HAD to have him, didn't you?" he quietly chastises himself.

Sesshoumaru had headed to a bath. He wanted to bathe. Upon entering, he smiled to himself. It was working, after all.

He was bored with life around here, after the first day. Therefore, he decided to torture Naraku. And, he reflected. It seemed to be working. Not only that, but he was making Naraku's staff miserable as well.

After the first time that Naraku had entered his mind, he blocked it off, and made it impossible for even NARAKU to get through. That allowed him to have his fun. No one knew that he was into such pleasures. No one would play along if they knew. They'd get annoyed with him, and call him childish like they used to when he was younger. But, now, he masked it better. Instead of outright being obstinate, he used more…subtle ways.

Instead of simple acting out, and being a pain, he developed the "royal way" as he liked to call it. He began this whole stoic façade, and everything that went with it in order to not be found out in his little game. The way he saw it, if he was always a royal pain in the ass, no one would ever know when he was doing just for his own amusement. That was the fun of the game. Keep them guessing. See if they would EVER even catch on. So far, the only to have ever done so was his father, and that was only one time.

That was the day that he decided he didn't like the garden, and tore up all the flowers.

He had gotten better at his game since then. He had gotten so well that his own parents couldn't even figure it out. And, his retched mother, thinking that she had really spawned such a creature, left. Goodbye, and good riddance, was all he could think as she was leaving.

He never liked his mother. She was…weird. She would sing to the trees, and hum with the bees. Fucking freak. That's all that came to mind. He hated her. Not only was she weird, she was the jealous sort. She was the reason the whole game started in the first place. She didn't want anyone's attention on anyone but her. So, he thought, if he was a little hell-spawn, then everyone would subtly be watching him too. And it worked. The only problem was, then he couldn't get near his father, because she was convinced that he was going to try and take her spot in his father's heart. As if. As if he would merely lay down and spread his legs for his father like some common whore. Just because he was doing it for Naraku now…he wished…didn't mean that that was what he was planning on doing with his father. He was only 25. What the hell would he need to be a whore for his father for? When he could find ample people willing to be his whore? That was the problem with that woman. She never thought. She was an idiot, and a…well, there was nothing left to describe her, except maybe a ditz or a dunce. But either way you look at it, she was stupid. And not just stupid, but evil stupid. Yes, that was the problem with her.

Once his musings were finished, Sesshoumaru had stripped himself, neatly, and was now standing in front of the bath, completely naked. Upon looking at the fragrances aligned along the rock shelf beside the bathing area, he noted the smells. The FRUITY smells. There was peach, nectarine, something called pineapple… He opened the one called pineapple and put it back. Too citric for his tastes. He continued his search. There was plum, apple, cherry blossom, cherry, banana-yea, so monkeys could attack; as if. And then, he found it. Strawberry-mango. It was the perfect blend of two delicious flavors.

Then, it hit him. The making of another stage to his little game. He'd bathe in this stuff-no, even better, he'd soak in it for a few hours. Just basking in the smell. Letting it soak into his skin, his hair, his pores. Let his body absorb some of it. Yes, that would do. That would be just enough to make the trip home something that he'd enjoy. He'd taunt Naraku with the smell of strawberry-mango, and he'd make him fuck him. 'You WILL touch me, Naraku' the demon lord sinisterly thinks to himself. 'If you know what is good for you, you had better give into my desires quickly. Lest I become even _more_ devious.'

With a chuckle, the lord steps into the bath.

He was going to enjoy this.

He steps into the bath, and finds a decent place to prune. He found it under the waterfall. There was a little 'room' behind there, and that is where he chose to sit, in the water, and relax. He poured a liberal amount into the water, and just let the calming fragrance surround him. He became so relaxed that he ended up asleep.

He awoke that evening, expecting to still be in the water. He wasn't, however. Where he awoke, was in a bed. And not just any bed, from the smell of it, it appeared to be Naraku's bed. That damn spider had him three ways. In his bed, naked, and so tangled in the other's limbs that there was _no way_ of escape without the other member awakening. Sesshoumaru decided to take his chances. He gently moves out of the arms, first. Once that was successfully done, he went to move over. Just as he was about to leave the legs, Naraku awakens. "You know, you shouldn't fall asleep in the tub. You could drown." "Thanks for informing me. I'll keep that in mind, next time." The lord sarcastically barks. He did, after all, have to keep up his game. "Hmm." The spider replied. "you were in there for about six hours before I came and found you asleep." That was a lie. Thinks the Spider. he was really in there for about twelve. Damn, what did he use? I just wanna fuck him.

Sesshoumaru could smell the growing arousal of the other, and the other knew that the former could smell it. Naraku gives a knowing look, while Sesshoumaru gives a knowing smirk. "Oh, so NOW you want to fuck me. Well, that's just too bad, as we must leave early in the morning, and there will be no stops for the tired. I suppose you could just…jack off." Sesshoumaru replies. Naraku winced at the last part. He remembered perfectly, that second night.

"_Please, Naraku, please." _The demon lord had begged. _"I'll do anything, just please, won't you finish it." "I'm sorry little demon lord" _He had remarked. _"There's nothing I can do at the moment." "Nothing you can do, or nothing you _will_ do?" The lord questioned, waiting for an answer. "I have an idea," Naraku remarked instead. "Why don't you just…jack off?"_

My own words, used against me. Thinks the spider Very clever, Sesshy "Fine, You win." The spider relinquished, for now. "Fine, I'll jack off. Would you like to watch?" "Maybe I want to suck it." The Lord coyly remarks. "And maybe I'd rather just watch you play with yourself. I haven't decided yet."

He exits the room.

The Dog went into his bed room and, after masking his scent, went to the room next to the spider, to see if he was seriously going to do as he had suggested. He slightly cracks open the door separating the two rooms, and looks in. There, he found the most splendid scene. There was the spider, laying sprawled out on the bed, and without a cover in sight. He was touching himself, roughly, sensually; and panting; and sweating. It was enough to make the demon lord want to take back what he had said and jump him, but he wasn't one to beg. No, he would make the spider come to him, and beg to be let inside.

This contemplated the demon lord left his watch, and went back to his bedroom to get some sleep, not even noticing two things. One, that he had left the door cracked; and two, that a male walked into Naraku's chambers just as he was turning to leave. He did, however, go back as he heard two chuckles coming from that room.

He glowered at the door, and, having decided that his plan was for the best, he exited the room. 'That damn spider needs to learn some discipline.' He thinks to himself as he makes his way down the corridors to his bedroom once more. "And I'm just the person to teach him." He sinisterly remarks as he makes a left where he should have made a right. He had no possessions except for the swords he'd had with him when he arrived, and his mokomoko-sama, however, that was always with him; it was a part of him, after all.

He made his way to where he could sense tokjin calling him, and he grabbed his swords. Once he had all of his possessions on his person, he exited the estate through a window, and went to the garden on the far end of the estate. He would make Naraku look for him.

He wouldn't leave, as he'd made a promise not to, and he was one to keep a promise. However, he _still _thought that the spider could use a nice lesson. Yes, he'd make him search for him. That settled, he settled amongst the branches of the most vibrantly fragrant tree in the territory owned by Naraku, and masked his scent once more. Yes, he would maintain this mask throughout the night, and get some sleep.

The reason behind the tree being fragrant is because his scent was not completely masked once he was asleep, just mostly, but the tree's fragrance would overpower the little of his own, and he would be well hidden. With both the masking technique, and Naraku being denied access to his thoughts, he was sure that he was safe from being found.

And thus is how the lord spent the night. He slept well, and was awake at the appointed time, but only because there was a lot of shouting within the palace as Naraku abused, but not slaughtered, those who should have been on guard the night before. None of them could find his scent anywhere, and Naraku was getting upset, thinking that something had happened, knowing that he wouldn't have left.

'Heh, what sort of a weakling does he think I AM? This Sesshoumaru can take care of himself fully well, thank you.' The demon lord grimaces to himself, only to shudder at the sound of the spider demon breaking the arm of someone. 'If he thinks his little tirade is going to get him in my pants any sooner, then he is sadly mistaken. How could he BE so foolish? Poor, simple-minded fool.'

Suddenly, Naraku threw someone out of the window that Sesshoumaru had gone out the night before, and then jumped out next to the poor demon. "If you can't be capable enough to find him, then _I'll_ just have to be competent enough on my OWN!" He barks out through clenched teeth, before continuing on his way towards the gardens, to scour his estates for the missing person.

He got to the tree, and looked up, scowling. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! You had me looking for you all morning, and here you are…in a TREE! I don't know whether to kiss you, or back hand you!"

Sesshoumaru decided to play his façade a little, pretending to be asleep. "Hmm?" He murmured, and jumps from the tree, yawning adorably, and rubbing his eyes; just the way Naraku likes. "I was sleeping, did you have to wake me up?" He mock pouts. "Something's wrong with you. The Lord Sesshoumaru **I** know would _never_ pout. Who are you, and what did you do with him? Did he set you up to this? Did he leave and decide to make me believe he was here the whole time? Where are you guys going to meet to switch back? What-"

He never got to finish his statement, as Sesshoumaru latched onto his mouth. "There, that ought to shut you up for a while." The lord commented. "Mmm." Came Naraku's reply. Why was Sesshoumaru playing games with him, he wondered. It was simple, really, he wanted something. Hmm…it must have something to do with the bathe and the fragrance he used. Damn, why couldn't he have just let me fuck him. Maybe I should have let the boy suck me off last night, instead of sending him away. Wait… "Where are you going?" Naraku questioned the retreating back of the stoic lord. "I'm leaving for home, isn't that our destination?" Sesshoumaru answered, and then looked over his shoulder questioningly at the spider. "Yes." Naraku decided to answer shortly, where as he would have been more inclined to get answers any other time, he merely wanted this time to be, relatively, peaceful.

They began on their journey, walking towards the western lands. Sesshoumaru had started a steady, slow pace, and Naraku merely fell into step beside him, keeping him in his sights. "You know, Naraku, You don't have to keep an eye on me. If I wanted to leave you, I would have done so last night when that male was in your room." _Ouch_.

The spider grimaced, but the lord could not tell if it was from the remark itself, or the iciness in his voice, and he could care less, really he could, but call him a cat. He wanted to know. And, wanting to know, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"It, wasn't what it may have seemed,…well, not completely,… well, you see, it started OFF that way but, well…" He blushed crimson. 'Hmm, unlike him,' mused the demon lord. 'I simply _must_ figure out what it is that happened.' "Continue, Naraku." He ordered. "Well," the spider begins, " It's just that, umm…see, he uh, kind of….came into my room and wanted to blow me off, seeing me play with myself, and I started to let him, but then I thought, if Sesshoumaru came back, he'd be furious, so…I … made him leave." He flushed even brighter crimson. "Interesting." Was all that Sesshoumaru said before he walked off, continuing for home.

They continued to walk on, until it was about noon. Then, Naraku felt an urge after having been with the enticing scent of the Demon lord all day.

He latched himself onto Sesshoumaru, and begged that he let him take him, right there, in the clearing, on the ground, with-OUT hesitation. 'Hmm.' Sesshoumaru thinks. 'I supposed I could, since he claims no one did anything with him, and he smells not of sex, but of merely arousal.' He reasoned to himself. 'Hmm…I suppose that adding the scent of the tree did the extra pushing. I'll have to memorize this scent and use it against him more often.' He thought to himself, smirking in his mind; while, at the same time, he absorbed the scent to his body, for production purposes. "Yes, Naraku. I'll let you take me, as it has been too long, and it was all just to get to this point anyway." The demon replies, rather boredly.

"It…it was?" Naraku sputters out. 'Such manipulation, we must have been made for each other.' Was what he WANTED to add, but he advised himself against that, wanting nothing to hinder his obtaining of his prize. "Yes, it was pay-back for the 'jack off' the second night." He replied, amusedly, with a raised brow. Then, just to add emphasis to his growing desire, and need for the other demon, he lays on his back, spreads his legs, and- with a seductive glint in his eyes- gives one final command: "Take me, Naraku. Take me hard."

The spider had NO issues in complying.

This is referring to the sometime used saying: Curiosity killed the cat.

All right, this is part one of two for the sequel, I should – hopefully – have the other part out sometime soon. As always, I enjoy criticism and comments, and would like to know what people think. If my paragraphs are too long, please let me know.

Note to readers of my other works:

If you are reading something else of mine that has not been postponed or discontinued, know that I am currently in the process of writing more, please bear with me, and I apologize for the delay.


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasure 

Note: this is the sequel to Wonder.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru X Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Warning: **Lemon ahead! I repeat! Lemon Ahead!**

Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru, bent on taking out his frustrations over the whole ordeal on him. With that sly smile, he was infamous for, he whispered something into the dog demon's ear that would turn the tables, or so he thought:

"No."

Plain and simple, he told Sesshoumaru "No." He thought that he wouldn't be pulled into any trap of the lords. He figured that the dog needed it just as much as he did. He was right. He also figured that the dog would cave into his demands, and go about mewling for his attention like a little bitch in heat. He was wrong. Heck, he even figured that the dog would grow angry with him and lash out, and they'd have passionate, fierce, fiery, frustrated sex.

He was wrong.

He was so wrong, in fact, that Sesshoumaru did the complete opposite. He merely stood up, calmly dusted the specks of dirt from his outfit, and walked towards home, as if he'd never been on the ground. Oh, Naraku, you WILL fuck me, and I WON'T be begging for it. You figure that out, you can have it. The dog thinks to himself.

And so they walked, in complete silence. Naraku was ever pensive of why it was that Sesshoumaru hadn't caved.

He knew the Demon Lord was just as stubborn, if not more so, than both he and the lord's brother combined, but he just couldn't figure out why it was that Sesshoumaru wouldn't cave. The Demon Lord reeked of dissatisfaction; of pent up sexual frustration, and Naraku thought that he'd be able to get him to allow him to take care of that.

That he'd WANT him to take care of that. I mean, after all, he was Naraku, wasn't he? Or maybe he was just to full of himself. Maybe what he thought was the Demon Lord acting out because he wasn't getting Naraku's full attention was merely the Demon Lord showing his displeasure with being in the land of Naraku.

He had to figure it out, and he planned on it.

Therefore, he pulled Sesshoumaru off of the path they had been following. He wrapped his arms around the Lord's waist, and asked him what it was that was upsetting him. For a reply, he merely received a:

"What game are you playing at Naraku? And whatever it is, cease toying with this Sesshoumaru at once."

The Lord then proceeded to pull himself out of Naraku's grasp. However, Naraku was having none of that, having finally wasted the last of his patience on the Demon Lord's current attitude.

That decided, he threw Sesshoumaru on the ground, and commenced to stripping the lord of the clothing and armour he wore. He didn't even notice the look of satisfaction in the lord's eye, or the fact that he didn't fight him off. He merely had his mind set on taking what his body craved. What he desired.

He did notice, however, when they were both completely nude, and Sesshoumaru sat up, and moved behind him on the ground. "Let me take you this time, Naraku." The lord slyly requested, knowing the answer would be Naraku begging him to not be difficult.

He was wrong.

This must have just been a day for wrongful assumptions, as they both had been wrong thus far.

Instead of Naraku pleading, he merely moved forward on his hands and knees, offering the lord entrance, which he accepted.

He had not been expecting to be granted this, but that did not set back his plans, either. He planned to tease the half-demon, until he decided to play _his_ way. He wanted Naraku to mewl for him to give him more, and then beg him to let him top.

And what Sesshoumaru wanted, he got.

So, that decided, he decided to play along with Naraku for a while.

Slowly, teasingly, he entered the half-demon. Planning to make it last. His hand made haste to grip the hip of the other, as Naraku tried to hurriedly impale himself, earning a whimper of dissatisfaction from the other male. There was no way, however, that Sesshoumaru planned on rushing this. He planned to take it slow.

He thrust into Naraku at an even pace. Slow, steady, and driving the one in front of, and partially beneath, him insane with longing and passion, as he waited for the other to react; to do more than just stroke him ever so softly in what they both knew was a teasing gesture.

The moment never came. And Naraku couldn't have been more frustrated. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, could not have been more exuberant by the fact that Naraku was going to cave. And, he got his begging, though not the way he had pictured it in his mind. It was filled with more frustration and longing, than desire.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! If you're not going to do it right, then let me top."

Not exactly what he wanted, so Sesshoumaru merely pulled out, but made no hint at moving.

Naraku turned around, and looked the lord in the eye. He saw what the lord wanted, and decided to play in, even if it was, only for the sake of burying his erect member in the tight passageway that was the demon lord's rectum.

"Please, Sesshoumaru let me make it all better. I yearn, and desire to be sheathed within you, and I won't be satisfied until I'm allowed entrance." He pleaded, getting nothing in return from the Demon Lord, though Sesshoumaru was quite satisfied, and quite pleased with this on the inside. Hey, he never said it had to be _real_ pleading.

Just as Naraku had given up on the demon lord, and was about to turn away to satisfy his own needs, he was shocked to see Sesshoumaru, in all his naked glory, lay on his back and spread his legs, looking up at him, and repeating the very phrase that had started this outside battle for dominance in the first place:

"Take me, Naraku. Take me hard."

And take him he did.

He went between the legs of the lord, and looked down at him, kissing him with all the pent up passion and frustration he could muster. Pulling back, he murmured his displeasure into the lord's mouth, followed by his satisfaction. "You're so difficult, that sometimes I wonder why I put up with you. But then, I remember how good you are, and I just have to cave to your desires." He huskily whispers to the other. This was followed by another kiss, as he thrust into the one beneath him; the kiss being broken by the lord's head being thrown back, and a passionate moan being issued from the delicate mouth.

"Mmm. So tight." Naraku comments as he powerfully thrusts into the demon lord. "See, puppet, this is the way that you are supposed to top. Not whatever the fuck you were doing. But, I suppose I can forgive you. You were, after all, meant to be my bottom and nothing more."

"You mean nothing less." Sesshoumaru coldly remarks, knocking Naraku off, and out of him, so that he may sit up and glare icily at the other. "I'm the one in charge, regardless of out positions, and you will _not_ fail to remember that if you plan to continue this arrangement." The lord icily spits.

Naraku caved, immediately recognizing that he had caused the temper of the other to flare.

"Yes. Of course, of course, I'll appease you. Just, may we please continue?"

And continue they did.

Again, and again, and again, and again, and again; until they were too tired to even make it to the western castle that evening.

"I hate you sometimes." Naraku murmurs; still fully sheathed in the one beneath him.

"Do you?" The lord tiredly questions with a raised brow, sleep ensuing.

"Yes, because you piss me off to no end, until I give you what you want, you addict."

"Oh? And what is that Naraku?"

"Pleasure."

Well, I hope that you all liked it. I did my best, and I'm sorry that it took me so long.

Also, I need a poll, so if you'd be so kind as to tell me, whether or not I should make these into a trilogy, and have Sesshoumaru pregnant next time. I'm thinking it would be a little harder to write what with wanting him as in character as I can accomplish, but I'm up for the challenge. Anyway, please let me know.

Sincerely,

KoishiiTenshi


End file.
